Original Supernatural Script
by K. Winchester
Summary: I hope you are enjoy my script I made, because I enjoyed writing it.


**This is a supernatural original script - with one thing added a sister**

Brooklyn, New York

22 years ago

Setting: On a cloudy,windy, stormy night in a small two bedroom appartment a little baby girl lays awake in her crib listening to shouting coming from the living room.

Mom: (is shouting at the top of her lungs at her husband, swinging a bottle of rum in her hand) YOU SON OF A BITCH, HOW COULD YOU. DO THAT, AND WITH OUT MY PROMISSION.

Dad: (trying to block the rum bottle from heading his face) I HAD TO BABY, TO GAVE YOU AND KIMMY A GOOD LIFE.

(Meanwhile inside the baby's nausery a strange dark figure appears in the room, and looks over the infants crib showing his yellow eyes at the child.)

The demon: Hey there little one, what's with all this wracked? Doesn't your mommy and daddy know all this yelling is not good for a baby. Hhhhmmmmmmm... what should I do with you staying here you will surely go to your people's child services, and that will wreck my plan for you my little firestarter.

(Outside in the living room the baby's daddy slam's the front door and walks down the hall towards the elevator and goes down it, in such a rage. He gets in his car and droves away to his favourite tavern.)

Mom: (goes to her baby's room and starts to open the door and sees a strange man holding her baby in his arms) whoooo...oooooo

The Demon: (uses his power and slides the mother along the wall up to the ceiling over the baby's crib. The infant still in his arms, he makes the whole room shake and than the mother burst into flames and the whole appartment is on fire. The demon than takes the little infant out of the house and brings her to a little motel in Arkansas City, KS, Blackwell. He pins a note on the infants sleepers telling what her name is and than he lays her down on the foot of one of the motel doors and knocks on the door and disppears before the door is opened.)

(The door than slides open and a child about 5 years of age appears out of the motel door.)

Dean: (picks up the baby and comes back inside to his daddy) Daddy, daddy, look what is left for us. Can we keep her?

John: (Takes the baby from Dean's arms, and rips the note off her sleepers and starts to read it.) Now little one it says here that your name is Kimberly and that your parents want me to look after you and raise you.

Kimmy: (looks up at John and gives one of those sweet smiles only a baby knows, than grabs John's finger and holds it. Like she wants him to be her father.) dadadadada...dadadadadada...dadadadadada...

John: (to his son Dean) I guess you have a little sister now too...

Dean: (looking really happy and excited) Thank you daddy (and picks up Kimmy and lays her beside Sammy)

(Now Sammy just looked at Kimmy and than gives her a baby hug and a kiss saying that he loves his sister)

(Kimmy falls asleep happy and in peace)

(Back at the appartment in Brooklyn everyone believes that both infant and mother are deceased)

(Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT)

(Present Day)

Kim: (bends down and gives her handsome lover a kiss)

Ben: whats that for?

Kim: Do I have to have a reason to kiss my handsome and wonderful attractive fiance. (and kisses him again)

Ben: No way, kiss me anytime you like baby.

Kim: So, sweet heart what are you gonna wear for our 2 year anniversary?

Ben: I don't know baby, what should I wear?

Kim: Something nice, would do, but I don't have to worry you always look nice in everything you wear.

Ben: Thank you (and kisses Kim again) Baby I been thinking, you've seen my family, but I know nothing about yours. What does your dad and brothers exactly do?

Kim: Dad and brother, Sammy left dad and went off to do his own thing too. I told you this already didn't I...

Ben: Tell me again please...

Kim: Okay, will Sammy and dad got into this huge fight and the last thing I remember Sammy just took off and left. Than I left dad right after Sammy, if it wasn't for Sammy we wouldn't have meet.

Ben: Than, thank you Sam...for bringing my angel to me.

Kim: Ohhhh...you (and they both Kiss romanticly)

(Now outside a black 1967 chevy impala pulls up in the driveway and two young man step out of the car.)

Sam: Hey Dean, do you think we should be here?

Dean: Why? Sammy she's our sister we need her help, and she needs to know what happened to dad.

Sam: I know, but look she has a good life and I would hate to ruined it.

Dean: Sam stop actting like such a baby, man you think the same things gonna happen to Kimmy like it happened to you. Kim and you are nothing alike understand.

Sam: But Dean don't you think it's a little weired on how she came to our family. Don't you wonder who gave her to us. How about what dad said to us?

Dean: No, of course I don't wonder. Why should I wonder she's family I love her?

Kim: (looks up from kissing Ben, walks over to the window to see who is outside) Dame it's my brother's.

Ben: (gets up too) COOL, finally get to meet someone you grew up with.

Kim: No, not good this means they want something from me.

Ben: So, their family and anyway where getting married soon so tell them their invited to the wedding.

Kim: Fine, for you babe. (goes to opened the front door)

Dean and Sam: Hey sis, long time no see.

Sam: What's up?

Kim: Nothing much,

Dean: (Steps into the house, and looks up at Ben standing by the stairs) Hey man, who are you? What is a man like you doing with my baby sis? (right up in Ben's Face)

Ben: (backing away from Dean) Okay, you must be Dean right.

Dean: Who is asking? A big chump like you.

Kim: (pushing Dean back from Ben) Dean leave Ben alone. Why are you guys here?

Sam: (is about to speak) Ammm...mmm...mm...m...

Dean: Okay sis, it's like this, we need your help it's about something that we have to talk about in private.

Kim: What you have to say, you can say it to Ben and I, thank you.

Sam: (giving a nod to Dean not to say it to her in front of her boyfriend) No no no...

Dean:(towards Sam) Shut up Sam, she wants us to tell her infront of Ben, I say lets tell her. Okay we need your help for a h...u...

Kim: Stop, lets go outside please.

Dean: Okay, see you outside (giving a smirk)

Ben: Kim, what is wrong? What is so important that can only be said between you and your brothers.

Kim:(to Ben) Nothing, just family stuff that's all

Ben: Okay, I'll be in the kitchen when your done k.

Kim: k, I'll be back in don't worry. (leaves the house and starts to talk to her brothers) What is it now?

Dean: Okay well...

Sam: Dean first I think she should know about dad first.

Kim: What about dad? What's wrong?

Sam: Dad's dead, we think he went up against the demon and it killed him.

Kim: What do you mean he's dead?

Dean: We mean dad made a deal with the demon to bring me back.

Kim:(in shock and started to cry) What? Dean you we're the one who almost died.

Dean: Yep, but he told me something about Sammy and you; and the children like you both, before he died.

Kim:(looked surprised) What did he say?

Dean: He said that there's a war coming and if Sammy or you change, I'm susposed to kill you both.

Kim: What? I can't believe what your saying, I won't believe. I love Ben so much and I'm gonna marry him and nobody is gonna stop me from marrying him. Not you, not the demon and definitely not dad.

Sam: Sorry Kim, but I thought you should know as well.

Kim: Well, both you never thought about what I would think of this. I'm not turning into anything evil screw the demons destiny for me. I make my own destiny and I want to marry Ben and no one is gonna stop me.

Dean: I don't think you have a choose unless you come with us and we will make sure nothing happens.

Kim: No no, Dean this is my life now I'm not going back to hunting. I want a normal life and I'm going to get a normal life. NOW GET OUT OF HERE !!!! and only come back for my wedding. Sorry about what happened to dad but he had it coming to him. (and storms back inside to Ben's arms crying)

(Sam and Dean start to turn back towards their car)

Ben:(Comes out of the house) What did you guys say to your sister?

Dean: Hey man, what we talk about is between us not with you.

Ben: You want to be smart alec Dean, well pretty soon her business will be my business. I don't like you very much Dean your a real scumball and I don't want either of you at the wedding understand.

Dean: Hey, wait one second we were invited. She's our sister.

Ben: So, I uninvited you both.

Dean: You can't do that man, only she can do that.

Ben: Well I did and you both have the count of 5 to get off my property or I will call the police 1-2-3-

(Now both Dean and Sam ran into their car and skidded out of the driveway and Ben walked back inside)

(Right after Dean and Sam left their sister's house, and headed to a motel. Ben and Kim want to bed, but Kim kept on tossing and turning, while Ben had no trouble falling asleep. So Kim got up from bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of milk, but while she is in the kitchen she couldn't help but thinking about her brothers. She took out a piece of paper and wrote on it telling Ben don't worry I had to go out and do something I will be back Love your baby Kim. She pinned it onto the refrigerator door and left her house in her puppy PJ pants and a puppy tank top and headed straight to her car.)

Kim:(got in her 1967 Shelby GT 500 Mustang and drove off not knowing where she is going in her PJ's) What am I doing? Great I care to much about my brothers and father. Why did the only person I know as my dad have to die? My life is already screwed up, it has to be even more screwed. What's with me? Why is my life not like anyone else's? So the reason, why I was brought to John is because I'm a psychic, great. I so want to be normal why am I driving wait to unnormal, because I love my family that's why. (turns on the radio and listens to it the whole way to the motel. pulls up to the motel, gets out and walks up to the office.)

Kim:(steps in close to counter) Hi there, Can you possiblily help me in anyway, sir?

Manager:(looks flustered with a nervious quiver)Oh sure mame, I would love to help you.(starting to look down at breast)What do you need help for?

Kim:Ahhhhhh...wait (searching for something in her purse)

Manager:(starts almost faint)Ahhh...hh...h...

Kim: Well sir, can you tell me if you gave a room to two men. (showing the manager a picture of her, Dean, and Sam.)

Manager:(looks at the photo, than straighten's up)Ya, I sold them a room. Room B5, Are they your boyfriends or something?

Kim:Thanks (turns away, than turns back and flips her hair) No sweetie their my brothers. (and walks away)

Manager: (could barely stand up he fainted to the ground)

Kim:(just kept on walking)

(Now right outside motel room B5, Kim knocks on the door)

Sam:(opens the door and has a shocked look on)What you are doing here?

Dean:(looking at what she is wearing)And in your PJ's too?

Kim: Well can I come in or do I have to stand out here all night.

Sam and Dean:(moved over to let their sister in)Ya, come right in sis.

Kim:Thanks, now about your hunt.

Dean: Hunt, I thought you don't do hunting anymore. (with a smirky grin)

Kim: Well I can't believe I'm here to, but I can't sleep thinking of you too idiots.

Sam: Hey!

Dean: Ya hey sis, a little harsh don't you think.

Kim: ya sure harsh, who ruined whoms life now?

Dean: Ok fair, your right we shouldn't have come over uninvited like that. Wait what's with your boyfriend?

Kim: Dean, Ben doesn't like you very much and the reason I got so upset about is how I found out about dad's death ok. I didn't take it really will, you guys know me I'm always been teary eyed ever since I was little, so don't blame me for running back inside crying.

Dean:Ya will I am scared of Ben.

Kim: Why you scared? Does it have to do with him threating to call the police on both of you. Dean I know about everything you are accused for, you know I watch the news. Do you think the FBI wouldn't have tracked me down and ask me a bunch of questions like if I seen you and everything. Well they did that and more.

Dean: You didn't say anything did you about me?

Kim: What? Of course not I'm not an idiot Dean, plus I haven't seen you till now. Also I know you didn't hurt the girl and killed the other one. I believe your video telling the police it was a shapeshifter, because it was I saw the autopsy photo's of you dead and everything and as soon as I saw it I knew it isn't you.

Dean: You did thanks sis (gives he's sister a hug)

Sam: Okay you too we have bigger fish to fry.

Dean and Kim: Ahhh...hh...h...Sammy come gave us a hug!

Sam: (looking at both of them)We have better things to do with our time. Like found out who is killing these 7 children, there could be another.

Kim: What children dead, Where? (looking really surprised)

Sam: Ya, it happens at night. the police have know clue who is killing these children, the murders are all random.

Dean: I know exactly what it is?

Kim and Sam: Than who's murdering these children Dean.(yelling at him)

Dean: Ok, Ok, I didn't exactly say I know what it is, just that it is something supernatural.

Kim: (giving Dean a hard punch on the shoulder) Same old Dean.

Sam: Ya definitely.

(Now Kim, Sam, and Dean are at one of the houses that a child was murdered in their own room, at 81 Highland St Templeton, Massachusetts. All Of them got out of Dean's car and looked around the ranch, until a woman comes out of the house and asked them what they were doing here.)

Kim: (noticed Dean is about to speak but stopped him by speaking for him)Oh Ms. we hate to burden you, we couldn't help noticing you have your ranch up for sale. Why is that?

Karen: Oh, beg your pardon, you come to look at the house. Come in, come in please.

Kim: Thank you, me and my brothers where looking for a place just like this. But if you don't mind why sale its beautiful here? (while walking in the house with Dean and Sam behind them)

Karen: Oh just getting old, to much to handle on my own. A lot of memories in this old house of mine. I grew up here, but after my son past on. I just couldn't bear staying, do you understand.

Kim: (giving Karen a hug and motioning her brothers to go upstairs to the boys room)I understand (sitting down with Karen in the kitchen)

(Now Dean and Sam are upstairs in the boy's room)

Dean: (looking at the boys computer games on the kids desk) Boy I thought I loved computer games this kids collection. Awesome! (admiring the boys games)

Sam: (looking around the room)Dean stop playing around we don't have that much time, Kim can't hold Karen off much longer. (look at the closest)What the?

Dean: (noticed something comming from the bed)What? (Pause) Thats Sulfur.

Sam: (touching the floor of the closest) And here too. (Pause) Dean you know what this is?

Dean: What?

Kim: (Comes into the room) Guys we better get going soon. What is it?

Sam and Dean: (at their sister) Sulfer

Kim: No no, that means were dealing with a...

Sam, Dean, and Kim:(together) Demon...(Pause)

Dean: No, or something worst the boogey man.

Kim: Ya, or a spirit

Sam:(nods his head) Yes, but how do we kill the boogey man. Lets go and do some research...

(They walk out back to the car and move on to do some research on how they can kill the thing)

(Back in the motel, Dean is watching the tv on the bed, while Sam and Kim do all the research)

Kim: Dean turn off the tv and get your ass over here.

Sam: Ya, Dean do some of the work too.

Dean: (gets up and comes towards the table and sits down and starts to read) this is horse shit, all the same stuff man.

Kim and Sam: no one said hunting and saving people from supernatural things would be easy.

Dean: Man you two are a like aren't you. The boogey man, I so can't believe this.

Sam. (Looks up) we hunted worst Dean.

Dean: Ya, but why the boogey man.

Kim: (looking at Dean) Because he is hurting children thats way. It also might not be the boogey man.

Dean: k (goes back to his reading) so when we found out what this thing is, how do we found out who the next child will be.

Sam: One step at a time, Dean.

Dean: k (rolls his eyes and pretends to go back to reading the research notes) Guys read this the boogey man is a legendary ghost-like monster often believed in by children.

Sam: So, Dean are you trying to tell us that we can kill it like anyother demon or spirit. huhhh...

Dean: This part sucks...

Kim: (rolls her eyes at Dean and starts to read again)

Sam: Dean stop complaining...

Dean: Fine...the boogeyman please...Come on. (starts to read again) how about this he is sometimes equated with specific real-life persons, such as serial killer.

Kim: All right Dean...Good job!

Sam: Now we have to fine the right serial killer that fits.

Dean: Don't tell me...more research...

Sam: Ya, now on serial killers who died in Massachusetts.

Dean: Fine (talking under his breathe)

Sam: Look here guys,

Dean and Kim: What did you come across Sam?

Sam: I think I found our boogeyman.

Kim: You did...way to go Sammy!

Dean: Ya, Sammy way to go who is he.

Sam: He is Albert Hamilton Fish (May 19, 1870 – January 16, 1936) was an American serial killer, child molester, and cannibal. And it says here he is buried in this town, he's our man.

Dean: Way to go Sammy boy... Now we have to found out who's the next child to be visited by the boogeyman (Laughs to himself)

Kim: What's so funny? I think I might have found the child who is next. The boy's name is Justin bird and he is 8 years old he fits the discruption, our boogeyman likes.

Dean: Way to go sis (gives a hug) Now lets kick some bad things ass shell we...

Sam: Ya, you said it

Kim: Lets go

(Dean, Sam, and Kim head out to Justin's house to save him from being the next victim. Meanwhile in the car)

Kim: Dean pull over here and let me out.

Dean and Sam: (both looked shocked) Why? We are about to kill the boogeyman.

Kim: I have a plan, you both go to Justin's house I am going to do a little saving of my own. (and gets out of Dean's car)

Dean: (looks shocked) Okay sis, you go do your thing to save the day and we will do our thing like the boys safety.

Kim: (towards both of them) trust me please, I know what I am doing make sure you get to the boy in time. I am doing my own thing. (starts to run to her car and gets in and drives off)

(So Sam and Dean reach the boy's house and break in and go up to the boy's room)

Justin: Who are you?

Dean: Where here to save you kid,

Justin: From what?

Sam and Dean: (looking at Justin) The Boogeyman

Justin: I thought I saw someone in my closet, my dad told me it is only my imagination.

Dean: Well, this thing is real and we are gonna make sure it doesn't hurt you.

Sam: Dean, sure scare the kid even more.

Dean: hey Sammy, I'm just telling the kid what's going down.

(Meanwhile Kim is at the place she ditched her brothers to go, she is now out of her car and walking through the Massachusetts cemetery until she found the right head stone and looked down and it read here lies Albert Hamilton Fish May 19, 1870 – January 16, 1936. She picked up the shovel and started to dig his grave)

(Now back at the boys house Dean and Sam are in Justin's room when they hear a noise coming from the closet both Dean and Sam held up their weapons)

Justin: (become terrified and started to shocked and pulled the blankets over his head) No no no no no no...no no no ...

Dean and Sam: (saw a creepy hand come out of the closet)

Dean: (shot at it) where is he?

Sam: I don't know (the boogeyman's hand reached out and grabbed him by the leg and is about to suck the life out of Sam when)

Dean: (raises his hand and shots the spirit in the face with rock salt, and the creature disappears) Are you alright Sammy?

Sam: (nodding his head and than looked up and the boogeyman grabbed Dean by the face)

(Now back at the grave Kim finished digging up the grave and opened the coffin and poured salt, gasoline, and lit a match, dropped it in the grave of Albert Hamilton Fish.)

(Back at the house Dean and Sam are nearly drained of all their life until the spirit suddenly glows and blows up with a light)

Sam: Dean are you alright?

Dean: Ya, Sam I'm fine. Sis must of came though with her plan.

Sam: Ya,

Dean: (to the boy) Kid you can sleep easy now, nothing can hurt you.

(Now Sam and Dean walked out of the house and headed towards their car, and drove back to the motel. Kim is already waiting for them there.)

Kim: Hey, what took you so long? Did it work burning his body?

Dean: Sure did.

Sam: Ya, sis you really saved us back there.

(Kim, Sam, and Dean had a family hug)

Kim: Guys, I have to go back now. Ben is probably wondering what happened to me by now. (Headed towards her car)

Dean and Sam: (wave)Goodbye, and thanks again sis.

Kim: your welcome.

(Now back at Ben and Kim's house, she steps in the door and fines it kinda quiet, a little to quiet)

Kim: Ben, sweetheart I'm home... (opens her bedroom door and screams) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Ben's is laying on the floor in blood, it looks like he bleed on the inside out, Kim looked around the room and noticed something on the window)

Kim:(reached out and touched it) Su...lf...er...(started to sob)

Dean and Sam: (come in the room) Sis,

Kim: What? (sobbing)

Dean: we have to go

Kim: than go

Sam: Dean means all of us have to go

Kim: why?

Sam: because we know who did this but the police will think different.

Kim: I know it was the Demon.

Dean: Ya, the police will think it was you.

Kim: Fine, (Pause) I guess I am going with you after all.

Dean: Ya, sorry Kimmy

Sam: Ya, sorry

Kim: It's not your fault, it's the demon and he will pay for this.

(All three of them head to Dean's car and leave Kim's car behind. They drive off down the road not knowing what else will go wrong.)


End file.
